3GN-0000 00 Gundam
The 3GN-0000 00 Gundam (aka ' ''Tri-Drive 00 Gundam ''') is the variation of the GN-0000 00 Gundam, built and piloted by name Technology & Combat Characteristics A regular 00 Gundam with minor adjustments, most noticeably the additional GN Drive located on the newly-designed backpack. The third drive cone is a reminiscence to the third generation Gundams of Celestial Being, and has added more to the the already high GN Particle output. Due to the three drive, the 00 Gundam's performance and power is equivalent to the Trans-Am form, having tripled the abilities and capabilities. The GN Drives themselves were modified to be individual drives, unlike the two originals having matching characteristics to GN Particle generating emissions equivalent to the squared output of a single drive. However, it retained the power instability issues and the extremely large volume of GN Particles created by the three drives, more than the original's special, high-capacity GN Condensers could contain or regulate. name compensate these problems by installing a special system within each of the GN Drives, two having the same system as the other. Like the original, the positioning of 00 Gundam's GN Drives on the shoulders was specifically designed to utilize advantageous functions based on where they're facing. When facing forwards the GN Drives' particle emissions are used to create a powerful GN Field for defense, allowing the 00 to block and even push back beam weaponry. When positioned directly to the sides the GN Drives greatly increase the suits ability to maneuver. Thus, the 00 was able to weave itself around and through the battlefield quickly and efficiently, in addition to making it much harder to predict its movements and properly target. When the GN Drives are set directly backwards they are able to devote the entirety of their emissions to thrust and acceleration. The backpack GN Drive contributes by being the main thruster and power source, and when the shoulder drives faced backwards, it formed a triple accelerators that proves to be faster than during Trans-Am. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Retained the two GN Beam Sabers stored on recharge racks in the rear waist of the original. Unlike the beam sabers used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, their blade length can be altered as needed to function as either a beam saber or beam dagger. Due to the triple drives, the beam blades can go even longer, denser for sharper blades, and have particle transformation ability to cut through other beam sabers. ;*GN Shield :Tri-Drive 00 carries a GN Shield made of E-Carbon. An improved version of the GN Shield carried by Exia and further improvement of the original 00. It can be stored as two separate pieces on the same base as the GN Drives and can also be combined to form a bigger shield. When combined with the GN Field, it becomes a shield with a perfect defense. The tip of the shields are lined with the green blade edges making it sharper to be used as a melee weapon. Each has a built-in grip to become boxing gloves or katars like the GN Katers. ;*GN Sword II :An improved model of Gundam Exia's main weapon. Unlike Exia's GN Sword, 00's weapon is more conventional in shape. Sword Mode sees the weapons used like conventional broadswords, with a tap connecting the weapons to 00's GN Condenser Network. It also possesses a Beam Saber Mode, in which the blade is in rifle mode position and emits a beam saber from both barrels to form a larger-than-average beam saber. Alternatively, the two swords can be connected pommel to pommel to form a double blade-staff. When switched to Rifle Mode, the blade pivots from the hilt and rotates on its long axis, revealing a targeting sensor. The Rifle Mode can be used in either rapid fire mode, which is more than adequate to destroy most A-Laws mobile suits, or be charged to deliver a single, high-powered blast for much larger targets. Even though it can change its function instantly, there is still a slight time lag when 00 draws the weapon. To help counter this issue, 00 is equipped with two of these weapons. Special Equipment & Features ;*Tri-Drive System :An improved version of the Twin Drive System, or rather converted version due to the third drive installed. Everything functions and effects normally, still retaining most of the features of the original. Only difference are the drives themselves. Still using the direct body particle distribution system, the drives each have a special system that fully synchronize with themselves, or at least twice more than what the Twin Drive System could achieved. :;*GN Particle Generator ::Located in the backpack GN Drive cone, it's the main power plant for generating GN Particles. While all three are capable of doing this, the third drive houses a more powerful version that generates twice as much as a single one, commonly known as generating the squared of the single drive's particle output. In this way, the back GN Drive is assigned as the main power source, while the shoulder GN Drives to function similarly to the originals. :;*GN Particle Receiver ::Located in the two shoulder GN Drive cones, it's the collector for extra GN Particle emitted from the third/main drive. This system gathers the straying GN Particles that is supposedly wasted due to the extremely large volume of particles, and either stores within the small, multiple GN Condensers or use it. This helps regulate the output by circulating the particles through the Gundam and outside the frame. However, the range and strength of the collectors is relatively short and low, and might lose particles that are too far from the Gundam. Futhermore, during drastic circumstances in need of immediate actions or the should drives are needed for certain situations, the receiver system will cease to increase the performance of the drives. ;*GN Field :Known to possess a GN Field mechanism in the two shoulder GN Drives, it can generate a partial field or a full sphere large enough to protect both itself and two of it's allies. Due to the Tri-Drive System, it is greatly enhanced and can project a field strong enough to withstand a space fortress grade mega cannon. ;*Trans-Am System :Due to the Tri-Drive System offsetting the problems and technical issues, the 00 Gundam can use the Trans-Am system with ease. However, it does have a limit, which must be caution of due to resurfacing the same issue found on the original 00 Gundam and might cause several of the negative outcomes. Special Attacks ;*Raiser Sword :When activated, 00 Raiser seemingly (duration relative to plot, undefined/unproven specs) can utilize Trans-Am longer than the duration of a single GN Drive and can combine the forward GN binders from 0 Raiser and GN Swords to create Raiser Sword (massive beam saber) that can extend at great distances to cut down large objects like battle cruisers and satellite weapons. 00 Raiser later received an upgrade in the form of the GN Sword III . The new sword was specifically designed to harness the power of the Raiser Sword, creating a large beam sword directly from the beam rifle barrels. :;*Technique ::Info and Details Optional Equipment ;*GN Sword III :The direct descendant of Exia's GN Sword in appearance. Unlike the GN Sword, or the GN Sword Kai, the GN Sword III does not have a "storage configuration". However, the switch from rifle to sword mode is much faster and smoother than before. Both modes benefit from the increased power of the Twin Drive, and the blade's green edge is derived from the same material that makes up GN Condensers. First tested on the GN Katars of the 00 Seven Sword,5 this material enhances the power of the sword by converting large amounts of GN Particles into heat intense enough to melt most armors on contact. While having this feature, GN Sword III also has the ability to generate a beam saber, covering the whole blade of the sword. The GN Sword III has 2 modes: Rifle Mode (in which the sword is folded and a rifle extends from the front), and Sword Mode (which has the sword fully extended and with another rifle mounted above the blade). While the Raiser Sword requires both GN Sword II units present in order to be used, the GN Sword III can initiate it with just one. History Story of the model, which must match with the History of the characters and main story Variants ;*3GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword : ;*3GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser : ;*Multi-Drive Forms :*Bi-Drive :*Tri-Drive :*Quad-Drive :*Quint-Drive :*Sex-Drive :*Sept-Drive :*Oct-Drive Notes & Trivia *Fun Facts *Easter Eggs *References Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons